Pyrovillia
by Impossible Miracles
Summary: The Doctor and Donna visit a new world. In amongst shopping and sales, they share feelings on their travels together.


**Pyrovillia – 10 + Donna**

The Tardis landed with a slight jolt and a shudder. The Doctor smiled to himself.

"Not a bad landing," he called to Donna who was waiting patiently by the door.

"Better than usual, I'll give you that!," she replied.

"It's not my fault!," he said, hurt. "The Tardis was intended to have six pilots, I have to pilot it all on my own!," he exclaimed.

"Well maybe if I re-adjust the landing calibrators and fine tune the warp breaks...," he went on.

"Oh stop getting all spaceman on me will you!," she cut him off.

"I wanna see where we are!"

He grinned as Donna slowly opened the Tardis doors. He ran around the console grabbing his coat on the way and chucking it on, his converses slapping on the Tardis floor.

Immediately Donna was bathed in a deep purple glow, she stood in the doorway open-mouthed. The Doctor joined her at the door and together they gazed out across the new world before them. The sky was a deep purple with clouds of a dark grey that seemed to sparkle with every passing ray of light. Donna took a tentative step out of the Tardis and on to this new ground, in a new and wonderful world, to discover it was completely clear, like a shining crystal clear. The landscape looked as if it had been cut out of a diamond. It was quite unnerving actually, thought Donna not really knowing where to put her feet. In the far distance a huge mountain range loomed reflected against the purple sky, the mountains were huge and imposing but had a terrible lonely beauty about them, remind you of anyone?, Donna mused to herself. She looked down at the ground to find her face looking back, but warped and jagged like the reflection in a cracked mirror, she felt as though she was looking at herself but only seeing herself for the very first time in her life. The feeling mad her shudder. The Doctor, who had also been somewhat captivated by the landscape, was roused at her side. He stepped out of the Tardis in front of her and spread his arms wide, that big stupid grin plastered across his face, he turned to face her.

"Welcome Donna Noble to the planet Pyrovillia."

He went on. "It's the second planet in the Krata Constellation, under the peaceful control of the Shadow Proclamation, home to the busiest markets and trade centres in the universe. Whole galaxies do their trading here. Just imagine an outer space Grand Bizarre and you've pretty much got it."

He continued to ramble on and on about native plant species and the sale prices of outer space beetroot or something, while Donna watched the cargo ships and small passenger flights trundle overhead towards the mountains in the distance.

"Are you coming Donna? C'mon stop daydreaming we've got some sightseeing to do!"

She snapped out of it.

"Right, yeah coming!," she replied.

They walked together, arm in arm, across the plain of polished diamond until they reached the large mound rising up from the perfectly flat mirror of landscape, it too was made of cut glass which sparkled like a beacon in the fading light. It looked, thought Donna, like an upturned sieve with twinkly lights as the holes dotted across the mound. T

hey joined the queue of people waiting to go down what seemed like a ramp in to the ground, like the stairs going down to a tube station. Donna was quite sure that most of the...beings in the queue weren't actually humans at all.

"The dome is made of pure crystal," began the Doctor. "You go down this ramp and up in to the main market area, this is the biggest market in the universe so it will be quite busy, keep a hold of me. You've got the main spiral in the centre leading upwards to more floors and trade areas, stick with me and you'll be fine," the Doctor said reassuringly after seeing the overwhelmed look on her face.

"So this place is like a giant, interstellar shopping centre that goes on forever, right?," asked Donna inquisitively with a gleeful twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah you could put it like that," the Doctor replied uneasily.

"Great!," she replied, suddenly elated. "I love shopping! C'mon spaceman what are you waiting for?!"

Donna started to push her way through the crowds, pulling him in tow.

"Donna? This is a queue...you have to wait," the Doctor said shakily, noticing all the angry looks they were getting.

"I'm sorry Doctor but I am not missing the sales!"

They reached the clothes section and Donna immediately rushed off to start searching for her 'perfect outfit'. The Doctor hung back, aimlessly wandering from rail to rail, absent mindedly humming to himself.

"Now my mate Sharon says you've gotta buy four of anything in the sale you like because she met this guy down the pub but she had to wear these horrible trousers on her date, I mean horrible!, because she didn't have anything else. And Jane says buy five of every pair of trousers in different sizes in case you grow out of them, well the thing is Jane would say that because the only way she grows in outwards. I've told her she needs to getta man in her life, we tried to set her up once, me and Shareen, with Vinnie from the club, but she wasn't having any of that!"

Donna went on for about fifteen minuets, the Doctor just smiled and nodded at the correct points, he had decided he definitely was rubbish at clothes shopping. He wore the same suit everyday anyway!

"Tell me if I'm boring you Doctor," she said as she glanced over and noticed him lost in his thoughts.

"No,no of course not," he courteously replied.

"So do you like this one Donna? Pyrovillia I mean. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, thank you Doctor, its amazing." She paused and looked thoughtful.

"You know...travelling with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Oh I'm sure there's been better things...," he began.

"No really Doctor I mean it, all this, a new planet everyday, a new sky, a new sun on your face, just us striding across galaxies and stars, its brilliant!"

She smiled at him, she left the clothes rails and pulled him in to a tight hug.

"I want to run with you forever Doctor, I never want it to end."


End file.
